I'm Fine
by RobinTheWitch
Summary: Arthur says he's fine. Merlin knows better. Rated M for language, smut, and abuse. AU, future Merthur.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok first I want to thank those people who reviewed my first story Knock First. I am glad you enjoyed it! **____** I also want to re-mention that I am a 20 something year old from America. New Jersey at that. I have my own words for things, so if that comes out in my stories, I apologize. I will try to be a bit….British in my stories! :P**_

_**Ok chapter one:  
><strong>_

**Merlin sighed. It was 10 after 7 in the morning. They had school to get to. Merlin stopped at Mrs. Baxter's Coffee Shop and got him and Arthur a coffee and a sticky bun. It's a tradition really. When he and Arthur were old enough to walk to school, the two boys would go to the shop for breakfast. It started with sweet tea and a bagel. Eventually the boys started to like coffee.**

**The bagel turned into some sort of pastry and walking together turned into Merlin picking it up and Arthur giving him the money. Merlin really had no idea how that last bit happened, but it didn't bother him.**

**But now, Arthur wasn't answering the door. They had 22 minutes to get to school. Merlin took out his mobile and dialed Arthur's number. No answer. He sighed and was just about to go round back when the garage opened.**

**Arthur's dad, Uther, was pulling out and stopped when he saw Merlin. He rolled the window down and smiled at Merlin. "Arthur's coming." He chuckled to himself and continued on his way.**

**Merlin sat on the porch swing and waited. About 6 minutes later, a panicked Arthur burst through the front door. His normally groomed golden hair was all over the place, he was struggling to put his trainers on, his hoodie was halfway on, and he dropped his school bag on the ground; everything falling out.**

**Merlin laughed but helped his best friend out. He re-filled Arthur's bag, while said boy got his trainers on right. Once that was done, Arthur ran a hand through his hair a few times to calm it. Merlin handed him a coffee and Arthur gave him a small smile of gratitude.**

**They had to be at school in 15 minutes. Luckily, Arthur only lived about 5 minutes to school. Which was a 10 minute walk and they will just make it to homeroom before the late bell.**

**So they walked faster than normal, still enjoying their breakfast. Neither boy talked, but they didn't need to. They've been best friends since they were 3 years old at Pre-School. They didn't need to talk to know what the other was thinking.**

**But when Arthur pulled his hoodie off in homeroom, Merlin's jaw dropped a bit. Arthur's tee shirt had ridden up a bit, and Merlin was so confused. He knew that Arthur's side didn't look like that yesterday.**

**He knew Arthur didn't have a big purple/black bruise on his side. They had gym together. They had a locker next to one another. He knew that bruise wasn't there yesterday. But then Arthur pulled his tee shirt down and Merlin blinked. Maybe he didn't really see it. Maybe it was an illusion or something. Because when they were in gym class, the bruise seemed to have vanished.**

**But Merlin kept thinking of what he saw in homeroom. The bruise was real. He could have sworn of it. But why wasn't he seeing it in gym? Did he cover it up? Did he forget to do it that morning?**

**But where did he get the bruise from in the first place?**

**Arthur knew something was wrong. Merlin kept looking at him strangely. Almost like he had 14 heads and one was wearing a bra for a hat. He had asked Merlin what his problem was. But Merlin smiled, and said "I don't know what you're talking about." Then went on his way.**

**Arthur couldn't help but to let his mind wonder. Did he know? Was there a chance? He was in a rush this morning and forgot the make-up. The kind he stole from his sister. Plus side was that he watched with amusement as she thought she lost it. But he had hid the bruises after homeroom. Ran right to the bathroom and covered all of it.**

**He hated himself. He hated that he hasn't said anything to anyone. He hated that he was lying to himself and his best friend. But Merlin couldn't know. No one could. They will not know that Arthur Pendragon was being abused by his boyfriend. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again. No one reviewed yet but I saw I have some followers, so YAY! Anyway I'm updating in order to get some reviews **____** I also want to re-mention that I am a 20 something year old from America. New Jersey at that. I have my own words for things, so if that comes out in my stories, I apologize. I will try to be a bit….British in my stories! :P (me don't own Merlin *Insert sad face here*)oh! I do own Arthur's boyfriend Vladimir. **_

**Chapter 2:**

**Merlin waited outside for Arthur. They were going to go to Fencing Club. Merlin was very reluctant of joining, but Arthur sort of made him. Saying something about Merlin being a dainty little girl, but that did make the boy join.**

**Arthur was a natural at it. This didn't really surprise his friend. Arthur was great at everything he did. But merlin wasn't thinking fencing. He was thinking Arthur. Arthur and his mysterious bruise. He knew it was there. He knew Arthur covered it. He could tell. There was no other reason behind the bruise. **

**He was going to ask Arthur about it. See what he said. Merlin knew that Arthur would of course give him some half-assed answer, but that's okay. Merlin will take it. For now anyway. But he was still be watching closing.**

**He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name. He smiled seeing Arthur. **

"**Hey" Merlin said to his friend.**

"**Hey…" The blonde smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Merlin frowned. He knew Arthur was bailing.**

"**What's the problem?" he asked.**

**Arthur looked past Merlin and said "Vladimir wants to do dinner. I told him I had fencing, but he had already made reservations." His tone was sad.**

"**Right. Fencing is over by 5:00 though." Merlin tried to reason. But Arthur just shrugged.**

"**I know. Dinner is at 6, and I will have to take a shower and what not. We'll miss the reservation and I haven't seen in a few days." He looked at his shoes a bit. He knew Merlin didn't like Vladimir. He has a stand-offish vibe about him. First impressions aren't really his thing. Arthur didn't even like him at first. But the more he got to knew Vlad, the better he got. Or so Arthur thought then. **

**First impressions are important to Merlin. That fact that Vlad's first words to Merlin was 'Your ears remind me of Dumbo.' wasn't exactly the way to get Merlin to like him.**

"**Oh. Well, have fun then. I'll cover for you. Tell coach you weren't feeling well or something." He smiled at him. **

**Arthur smiled back a bit. "Thank Merlin. I'll see you later." Then, with just a pat on the back, Arthur left. Merlin watched the blonde until he disappeared. He sighed. He never did get a chance to ask Arthur about the bruise. But now he was getting suspicious.**

**He just hoped he was wrong.**

_**Dun dun dun**_

_**Next chapter will be Arthur and Vladimir's date. **_


End file.
